snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux Bell
Name: Lux Bell, at least she answers to that name, which was attached to her when she was sent to Everafter. Age: '''It’s unknown even for her, but she looks like 17 or something close. '''Gender: '''Female '''Type: She calls herself a “Deported” … I want to keep it blurry, even if it may be obvious. Seth knows. Appearance: ''' Lux has quite a weird air, probably of the one that has seen too much to tell anyone, if that makes sense for anyone. Her hair is long a clear, her eyes are of a pretty blue, and her skin looks soft and delicate. Her features may be a bit dramatic sometimes, but she’s an overall beautiful looking female. Seen by a side, Lux shows an incredibly stylized profile, looking like some fine model or something like that. Her clothes are simply pants and shits, and some other coat she has with her. She’s not the kind of person who actually looks for a expensive piece of cloth. '''Personality: '''Really calm and thoughtful, Lux seems to live surrounded by a strange peaceful aura. She treats people around her all with the same friendly, sometimes sleepy manner, and she doesn’t seem to understand that some people are just evil. That’s why she tends to worry about almost everyone, but always in her passive, calm way. However, under the calm layer lays a self-confident, ready to action young woman, ready to take risks and to do whatever is needed to do. However, this part of her seems to be sleeping most of the times, only waking up when really needed. Lux is the kind of girl you may find making flower arrangements, but of course, she is inside Ever After for a reason right? While many people may consider her harmless to the point of being dumb, Lux has showed some of them that a great intelligence resides behind those clear, calm eyes. However, it’s not known of her to have ever tried to get a better trait, mainly because her common way of acting has provided her with all a girl may need. '''Likes: She pretty much likes and accepts everything, but she has an especial liking for candies, piano music and old novels and books in general. Dislikes: It could be said that there is nothing she dislikes, however, being pressed to remember her past is something she hates a lot. Personal Ailments: '''Amnesia; she only remembers what happened after she woke up. Everything about her pass that point is blurry and confusing. Probably the only things she remembers are the basic ones to survive, and then the knowledge of the world is all based of what she had been able to read…which is actually a lot. There are moments when she suddenly seems to remember things about her past. When this happens, she tends to experience a total change on her personality, most of the times being aggressive, but it may vary. Several reposts show that her brain activity increases a real lot, and her knowledge of everything –and everyone- goes to the top, and beyond the top of the common knowledge; scientist just consider those as temporally moments of “Divine Illumination”, when she is able to know things she shouldn’t or couldn’t possibly know with the mere wish of doing so. However, she can’t control when and how to use that. It happens mostly when she is under stress, yeah, but that isn’t something she’s looking for. '''Special Ablilities: '''There are several events that happen around Lux, the girl being apparently unable to control them, at least most of the times. The manifestation of such events seems to be related with the temporal memory recovery that Lux experiences. The list made next is still on progress since the real reach of those powers/events are unknown. *Sacred Body: Lux’s body has all the looks of being human, it even feels human and it has all the characteristics that make a human body what it is. However, there are moments when her body clearly defies the concept of “human”; it is capable of regenerating of dreadful injuries in an amazing rate; but a great damage may take longer to heal, and some sort of weapons and/or attacks will hurt her in some way she wouldn’t be able to heal; she will just need to do it like everyone else. There are also times when her strength, speed or even the resistance of her body are increased greatly, most of the times in order to help her to get out of a stressful situation. Also, she doesn’t seem to age with time, making some think that she may be immortal; however, there is no real way to tell that, since she barely notices the fact she looks the same way for an undefined time. *Seven Great Gates: This “gates” are actually some sort of time-space distortion, cause by unknown facts. When a door opens, it causes a direct effect over the people around and over Lux herself, being most of the times a negative effect. A door may summon something, another door may enhance an effect, and another one may just change things…in some weird way. The effect of the Gate is unknown until it opens, and Lux isn’t able to decide which Gate opens, at least no just yet. One important thing; it’s unknown what happens when something strange to the Gate enters into it, the only thing known is that anyone comes back. Gates Opened: Currently 2, # Gate of Chaos: This Gate summons chaotic creature/creatures. Most of the times, this creatures, “monsters”, will be weak enough to be defeated by a mid skilled person, but it may occur that the creature coming out would be very, very strong; or very, very big instead of it. The counter effect on Christine is several wounds that appear on her body, from deep cuts to…disgusting stuff. However, and due Lux’s ability to regenerate her, the wounds only last a few minutes. However, on that time she is totally vulnerable. #Gate of Decadence: Once this gate opens, everything around increasing areas starts to age at an incredibly fast rate; the only one who can stay close to it is Lux herself. The effect goes for living and dead things; however, some magical creatures may be unaffected, or the effect may be slower. What it does to Lux is just as bad; As long as the gate remains opened, her entire body starts falling apart and re-growing at a very impressive rate, giving some awful show to the others, and making her suffer a real lot. '''Unknown events/powers: Some other things about Lux are…blurry for everyone, mostly for her. Those things she is supposed to do but she doesn’t do –at least not in such a way it may be qualified just yet- are here. As the time pass, they will surely come out to light; then they would be named and explained. History/Fairytale: There is no happy ending for a deported soul. Everything started a rainy night, at least sixty years ago, in a little town, already lost in the memories of the world. An old couple lived there, and they spent their last years on Earth trying to live the best way they could; together and happy. They both were too old to work, he only managed to get the food for the day after a whole day working in a little piece of land they had; the meat was something they hadn’t tasted in a good while. However, things were nice and life was calm and peaceful, there was nothing else they could ask for the Lord. But, of course, the Lord wasn’t paying attention. First, it sounded as if something had hit the roof. Something…but what? The couple was already sleeping, but they were awakened by the sudden sound of the ceiling falling to pieces on the small living room they had. The man, armed with some sort of rusty shotgun, came out to see what caused the noise. The living room was now a real mess, and the cause of it seemed to be on the center of it, with the rain falling through the hole that it made. The man approached, and he couldn’t help but scream when he saw…her. It was a girl? She could’ve made such a big hole on the ceiling? Most importantly, was she alive? He doubted about that last question, but he poked her with the end of the shotgun. There was a movement that made the man’s heart jump; she was alive, and he was holding a gun in front of her? Aided by a confused wife, the man carried her to a bed they never used, and decided to take care of her until she woke up. If she ever woke up. A coupe of days after, the house was reduced to ashes, and two old bodies were found there; they seemed to be sleeping on a bed which was too small to let the both of them enter comfortably. Time passed, and some months after that event, unknown to most of the living creatures on that world, a new arrival surprised the people inside Everafer Asylum; a girl has just come in, with her name attached to her clothes, and nothing else on the world. It’s been about sixty years from that time, and the same girl lives inside that weird place. RP Details: *RP: Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *Creator/Player: Aura Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters